A Lot To Be Desired
by Pocket Full of Pens
Summary: The Maximum Ride series has ended but so many characters never got their happily ever after. In the form of freeverse poetry, the insecurities of some of these characters are elaborated. Because Nevermore left a lot to be desired.
1. Ella: Normal

**A/N: Hey! So I had this really random inspiration to write some free verse poetry one night and came up with quite a few poems. I'll post them when I think to but I already have about four finished. I just started with Ella's because she's kind of a neutral character, not totally loved but not despised. So here it is!  
**

**Normal**

_Another word for_ /boring\

{{wingless}}

She can't *fly* like

**MAX** and **FANG** and **IGGY**

She has **no** _powers_

Her feet must t/o/u/c/h the g/r/o/u/n/d

Not special

Not **chosen**

Not _incredible_

-human-

Too heavy to F*L*Y

It's not in her D.N.A

The others call her LUCKY

_They_ say normal is ::**good**::

They are not n^o^r^m^a^l

**They** can _fly_ with their *WiNgS*

What c.a.n _she_ do?

DeStInEd for NoThInG

In the #shadow# of

{MAXIMUM RIDE}

C*A*N*N*O*T keep up

With her SISTER

and her BOYFRIEND

**Waits** for them to (come down)

Will they **ever** C/O/M/E D/O/W/N?

**Ella^is^unique**

But she is still

{{Wingless}}

_Also_ known as /boring\

**Always** known as N\O\R\M\A\L

**A/N: Aw, poor Ella. Whatddya think? Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!**


	2. Nudge: With Wings

**Disclaimer: Darn, I forgot it in the last chapter. So here I am, declaring that I don't own Maximum Ride or anyone else from this series. Not like you'd expect me to.**

**A/N: So here's the second poem, one on my personal opinion of Nudge's change in character throughout the series. Nudge has always been my favorite flock member as we share many traits, from a tendency to ramble to an interest in fashion. I don't like how she changed though I was kind of insecure like her when I was about a year younger than she was at the conclusion of the story. **

She _was_ **talkative**

B*l*a*b*b*i*n*g, R/a/m/b/l/i/n/g, R^a^n^t^i^n^g

The #NuDgE ChAnNeL#

She _used_ to want her MOM and DAD

She **used** to be

A LiTtLe GiRl

With {wings}, of course

_Now_ she is |**different**|

_Now_ she doesn't

b*l*a*b or r/a/m/b/l/e or r^a^n^t

Not like she #_used to_#

**Now** she is a [big girl]

She wants to -grow UP-

She wants to rid herself of the {wings}

Thankfully, Max can _!stop her!_

For **now**

A*n*g*e*r, R/e/s/e/n/t/m/e/n/t, P^a^i^n

She ShOuLdN't have to +feel that+

But she _does_

It comes with being a **12-year-old**

With {wings}, of course

Now she listens to

**Popular** s-o-n-g-s

reads

**Popular** m.a.g.a.z.i.n.e.s

watches

**Popular** shows

WHAT _happened_?

WHERE is _unique_ Nudge?

**Where** is the girl who r/a/m/b/l/e/s about

C*L*O*U*D*S or P/A/R/E/N/T/S or T^H^E Q^U^E^E^N?

Where is the /**silly**\, ::eccentric:: bird-girl?

Now she _doesn't_ want to

Have her p/a/r/e/n/t/s

She wants to

Have a n\o\r\m\a\l life

_WHY_?

It-just-comes-with-being

A **G*I*R*L**

With {{wings}}, of course

**A/N: What did you think? I'd really love to know if you enjoyed it or not. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Maya: Goodbye

**A/N: I just want to say, thanks to everyone who's shown me love for these poems, it means so much!**

** Now this one's a bit darker, about how invisible Maya always felt and kind of was. I never really liked her much, I thought she tried too hard, but she still deserves a poem. I actually like this one, it might even be the best one of all those written so far.**

She was a **C*L*O*N*E**

The clone of the great

**{MaXiMuM RiDe}**

She didn't leave a #lasting impression#

Like the ((_ripples_)) a pebble makes

On the surface of a still pond,

She was soon f.o.r.g.o.t.t.e.n

They didn't +grieve for long+

[**Ratchet**], {_Star_}, (_Kate_), [**Holden**]

~N-o-t_e-v-e-n_**FANG~**

If _Max_ died, they would ~grieve forever~

[**Iggy**], {_Nudge_}, (**Gazzy**), [_Angel_]

~E-s-p-e-c-i-a-l-l-y **FANG~**

She _never_ got her time in the /spotlight\

She _never_ got to \shine/

She _lost_ her **FiNaL BaTtLe**

?Why?

Because she wasn't the great

**{MaXiMuM RiDe}**

Was the -only reason- for her existence

To p*l*a*y with the silent boy's h*e*a*r*t?

Why couldn't she |**help**|

?Save the world?

She was a person

One who tried so _hard_ to** [be unique]**

She _cut_ her HaIr

_Changed_ her NaMe

But, still

She will not be {_remembered_}

The girl who had no **DeStInY**

Her fate was simply to die in a** UsElEsS FiGhT**

Because she wasn't the great

**{MaXiMuM RiDe}**

Goodbye, Maya

Though you won't be {_remembered_}

**A/N: Bit of a sad ending, yeah? It's true, though. As always, thanks for reading!**


	4. Dylan: Perfect

**A/N: I'm back! I apologize, I'm back in school so I don't write much for pleasure now. And that doesn't even effect this story because it's prewritten. On that topic, this is one of the last chapters for this story. There'll be more information at the bottom so just enjoy this, I guess. It's about Dylan and how I kind of felt sorry for him. (Long story, it's got to do with another book series entirely) I hope this shines him in a different light for some of you Dylan haters.**

Perfect-for-her

That's **all** he is

He *can't* be an i.n.d.i.v.i.d.u.a.l

He *can't* change his m.i.n.d

_They_ won't let him

He's b*e*a*u*t*i*f*u*l, p^o^w^e^r^f^u^l, a m.i.r.a.c.l.e

**Built** for greatness

As Max's {mate}

He l-o-v-e-s her

He'd do #**anything**# to make her happy

That's the _problem_

He l-o-v-e-s her

Does the boy get a _choice_?

N_o

Does he deserve a _choice_?

M_a_y_b_e

Love without **choice**, that's #not love# at all

_Would_ he want to be with her

If he were the o.r.i.g.i.n.a.l Dylan?

Would he go to the **[ends of the earth]** to make her smile

If he weren't #programed# to?

M_a_y_b_e

M-a-y-b-e_n-o-t

He's l*o*s*t, c^o^n^f^u^s^e^d, h/o/p/e/l/e/s/s

And the **sad** part is,

He doesn't even know it

He **hates** Fang because he's _supposed_ to

They could be ~best friends~

If he weren't PrOgRaMeD against it

Poor Dylan, _forever_ isolated

A_l_o_n_e

Because she **didn't** choose him

It's not h-e-r fault

It's not h.i.s fault

It's not F/a/n/g's fault, either

It's _their_ fault

_They_ made him only to *love her*

Did _they_ realize that he would be a #real person#, too?

The _sad_ part is,

_They_ probably **did**

_They_ didn't **care**

P-o-o-r_D-y-l-a-n

He's PeRfEcT

That's why he has _So MaNy FlAwS_

**A/N: What do you think? Do you like Dylan more now? I thought he was a pretty well-built character though a bit unnecessary.  
**

**Now, onto that information I promised you. This is the last good poem I have and I've run dry on poetic inspiration. I have one last poem written, a Total one, that I may or may not post, it's up to you guys. Be warned, no angst, not even that good. So, if you want another chapter of A Lot To Be Desired, tell me in a review, though for now, I'm calling it complete. Oh, and don't un-follow, I may have a sudden need for poetry and post more. Thanks for reading, guys!  
**


End file.
